theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 1, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:52 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:52 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:55 Loving77 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/activities-games/ban-user-above-you-3-a-96625/62/ 6:58 Flower1470 ? 7:00 Loving77 "Banned because your signature laughed at me." 7:00 Flower1470 oh LOL Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:04 Dragonian King HI GUYS 7:05 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:05 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:06 Dragonian King What's up? 7:09 Flower1470 Peep and I are doing a CEO 7:10 Dragonian King Cool LILY YOU DID IT WROONGGGGGGGG 7:17 Flower1470 ??? 7:18 Dragonian King METAL BOX OF UGLINESS (Orbital) DOESN'T HAVE AN ARTICLE 7:18 Flower1470 Wow 7:18 Dragonian King EVEN THOUGH HE HAS AN OFFICIAL NAME D: 7:18 Loving77 ooo 7:18 Flower1470 After this CEO I'll take care of it 7:18 Dragonian King okie :3 7:19 Loving77 I updated the poll. SO VOTE 7:20 Dragonian King Hey guys look :D Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Silly's Dub) OOO DUMBEST YGOZ CHARACTER?!? :3 Tori of course I mean, Flowery Bugeyes 7:21 Loving77 :P 7:21 Flower1470 XD 7:22 Dragonian King Lily vote 7:22 Flower1470 i will after this 7:26 Dragonian King I'm so conflicted So many characters with conjectural names on the poll D: LILY HELP I'M ALL ALONE!!!!11!11!1!1 EEEEEEEEEK I'M STARTLED BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - hides in corner - 7:46 Flower1470 back calm down WHO VOTED FOR SHARK ON THE POLL???? 7:48 Loving77 lol 7:48 Flower1470 PEEP ....... 7:49 Loving77 What 7:49 Flower1470 WAS IT YOU 7:49 Loving77 No Tori is dumbo 7:49 Flower1470 :OOOOOOOO SILLY 7:49 Dragonian King PEEP LIES I VOTED FOR FLOWERY BUGEYES CUZ SHES STUPID 7:49 Flower1470 IT MAKES SENSE THAT YOU VOTED FOR SHARK 7:49 Dragonian King The poll was empty when I voted ._. 7:49 Flower1470 RAWR 7:50 Dragonian King FINE IT WAS ME But Flowery Bugeyes is still stupid 7:50 Flower1470 WHY SILLY WHY 7:50 Loving77 Lily you voted for Rio? LOL 7:50 Dragonian King To bug you :D 7:50 Flower1470 I DID BUT I CHANGED IT TO DROIT 7:50 Dragonian King Actually 7:50 Flower1470 AND IM PROBABLY GOING TO CHANGE IT AGAIN 7:50 Dragonian King Flip is dumber 7:51 Loving77 ooo ik why 7:51 Flower1470 BECAUSE I CANT MAKE UP MY MIND NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FLIP 7:51 Dragonian King I'll vote for Flip. and he's not a scientist. cuz he's the dumbest of all :D 7:51 Loving77 ooo Dextra likes Kite :P 7:51 Flower1470 AND?? 7:52 Dragonian King LILY HELP 7:52 Flower1470 (saywut) 7:52 Loving77 That's why 7:52 Dragonian King Who's Dr. Faker, Hart, Caswell, Cathy, Dextra, and Nistro D: I wanna name them 7:52 Loving77 Ok 7:52 Flower1470 Hold on 7:53 Loving77 File:Yugioh46.png 7:53 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Faker http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Hart_Tenjo http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Caswell_Francis http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Cathy_Katherine http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dextra 7:54 Dragonian King okay okay okay NAME TIME 7:54 Loving77 :P 7:54 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Nistro there 7:54 Dragonian King Dr. Faker is now officially known as Stretchy Head Doc Stretchy Head* 7:54 Flower1470 Looks like I'll be making a lot of pages tonight! XD okay 7:54 Dragonian King Hart is Grapey Hair Caswell is Casual Cashew 7:55 Loving77 looooooooooool 7:55 Dragonian King Cathy is Four-Ears Dextra is Paint Lady And Nistro is... Furface 7:56 Flower1470 LOL 7:56 Dragonian King Time to update my page :D 7:58 Flower1470 I'll create the pages after I write my run report 7:58 Dragonian King okie 7:58 Flower1470 Peep, upload all the pictures you want 7:58 Loving77 ok :D 7:58 Flower1470 I need good pictures of all the people Silly just named 7:58 Loving77 Kay 7:58 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/theawesomewebkinz/images/d/db/Indatable.png LOOOL 7:58 Flower1470 Ugh here I go being bossy again 7:59 Dragonian King IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S WEARING THE WATER BOTTLE 7:59 Flower1470 LOL 7:59 Loving77 :P 8:01 Flower1470 Oh and Peep, don't forget a picture of Orbital. 8:08 Loving77 ok 8:10 Flower1470 I'm just creating the pages, then adding the pictures afterward. I changed my vote from Dextra to Cathy Peep you're killing me with pictures D: 8:25 Loving77 :P 8:30 Flower1470 Let me know when you're done :P 8:41 Loving77 I think i'm done :P 8:42 Flower1470 okay Peep I think you're trying to kill me lol 8:44 Loving77 hehe http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/activities-games/rate-avatar-above-you-92655/17/ 8:45 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/activities-games/rate-avatar-above-you-92655/17/#post1796074 "She" ROFL I need a good picture of Faker And Hart 8:49 Loving77 YOU LOOK IT UP IM DONE HISS 8:49 Flower1470 And caswell oh okay then 8:51 Loving77 Mater liked the Trey gif lol 8:51 Flower1470 :P 8:53 Loving77 SILLY SAY SOMETHING 8:54 Dragonian King SOMETHING 8:55 Loving77 YAY Silly wanna know the difference between sub and dub? File:DubandSub.png 8:58 Dragonian King I guess? ooo Naughty Sub :O 8:59 Loving77 lol 8:59 Flower1470 ROFL 9:00 Loving77 I gtg bye! 9:00 Flower1470 Okay I couldn't organize the pictures Peep uploaded but I'll do them tomorrow i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013